


In Session

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's falling asleep in class until a substitute teacher walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Session

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and had posted it elsewhere but felt it would be good to get some criticism on this here.
> 
> As much of a KanNao shipper as I am, I occasionally like to mix things up a bit and add a dash of our favorite redhead. This was really fun to write and I greatly enjoyed doing so. 
> 
> The story takes place after Arena, making Yu and his grade group 3rd years and Naoto's troop 2nd years.

“Yosuke! We just got into class! How is your head already down on the desk?!” Chie shrieked at a register that made the redhead wince.

“Because I’m exhausted, idiot. I had to ride my bike to Junes early this morning to help my Dad with something before coming here. Do you know how much pedaling uphill that is?” he whined, legs cramping at the thought of the morning’s adventure. Next time he’d take the bus. Yosuke added a bit more sting to his harasser for his own mental pleasure. “Besides, I don’t have thunder thighs like you so I have to work harder,” he jeered, smirking against the cool wood of the school desk.

“WHAT?! Why you little-”

“Alright, class, everyone settle down!” The familiar, smooth voice of their homeroom teacher interrupted the coming rage storm. Kashiwagi’s heels clicked on the floor as she centered herself at the front of the room. “Back to your seats. I have an announcement,” she ordered, tone still slightly greased with a subtle seduction that only she could get away with in the classroom. Not because anyone was alright with it, but because the woman was frightening when it was brought to her attention by a student that it was inappropriate.

Chie fumed, face screwing up as she threatened, “I’ll get you back later, Hanamura”.

“Whatever,” Yosuke sighed, picking up his chin and resting it on his folded arms. Should at least appear like he gives a shit about what the teacher has to say. God forbid she spots him snoozing. Images of her kicking everyone else out of the room to take advantage of his tired and achy body swam in his head. “Guhuhu,” he shuddered, “gross. Gotta stay awake”.

“Now I’m sure some of you are concerned. I mean, how often do I actually have a serious announcement for you all?” Kashiwagi’s rhetorical question glided past her smiling lips. “But be reassured that there’s nothing wrong with your lovely homeroom teacher. Matter of fact, everything is going far better! I’ll be taking a leave of absence from school for quite some time”. A murmur rose from the class, the students keeping it quiet enough so she didn’t pick up on the excited tone in their voices. “I know, I know. It’s devastating for you all, I’m sure. But don’t worry, I’ll be back,” her words oozed velvet promise, making her class stir uncomfortably. “In the meantime, you’ll have a substitute teacher. Come on in!”

Kashiwagi’s sing song call was answered. The sliding door at the side of the classroom opened, the sounds of the wheels on the track echoing in the class as each student held their breath, each with a vision of who their substitute would be. Some images were of worse teachers than their current and former homeroom teachers, other images were of greener, sexier, daydream-worthy pastures.

Everyone was shocked to see the Detective Prince walk gracefully across the front of the class and stand next to Kashiwagi.

“Now I’m sure this young thing needs no introduction,” Kashiwagi purred. “Miss. Shirogane will be taking over my, mmhmhm, position, while I’m gone. Everyone behave yourselves! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” she laughed as she headed for the door. “But then again, I guess that means you won’t be behaving very well at all”. Another sultry chuckle. “Then just don’t get caught”. With a wink, Kashiwagi exited the room.

“Dude! Naoto’s our teacher?! Sweet!” Yosuke loudly whispered to his surrounding friends. “We’re gonna be on easy street!”

“I’m surprised they’re allowing Naoto-kun to teach, especially an upper grade,” Yukiko admitted. “Though I am relieved to see her and not some of the other options that were out there”. The four third-years nodded.

“She’s very smart. I’m sure she knows all of the material already and has a good teaching plan,” Yu responded, pride in his friend showing in his expression.

“Everyone, please quiet down,” Naoto’s voice rose above the bustle of students that had started to chatter excitedly. “I’d like to get started with today’s lesson as soon as possible”.

“Damn, right down to business,” Yosuke whispered. “Then again, probably shouldn’t be surprised”.

“What was that, Hanamura?” Naoto questioned, her face peeking above her shoulder as she stopped her chalk on the board mid-letter. “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

“N-No, ma’am!” he stammered, taken off guard by the detective’s amazing hearing. He was in the back of class and she picked out his sentence like a marksman. Scary.

“Very well. Anyway, as I was saying…”

___________________________________________

The class carried on for some time, various lessons covered Yosuke was sure, but much of it he had missed. At first it was from his level of exhaustion. He could still feel his heartbeat pulse in his leg muscles. But after awhile, it was his mind that distracted him from his schoolwork.

“Damn, I still can’t believe it’s Naoto that’s teaching our class,” he thought, face propped up in the palm of his left hand. The position helped him see around Narukami’s head. “Could’ve been a lot worse. At least she’s something to look at.” And look he did. Though Naoto still dressed in the boys uniform, you’d hear no complaints from Yosuke. The snug pants squeezed at her legs and hips, revealing much more curve than the young woman probably hoped. Yosuke’s eyes focused on her backside, marveling in the perfect shape. “Detective work must be great for working your legs and ass,” Yosuke concluded, smirk stretching slowly across his lips. Yes, this view was much better than before.

The lesson continued, Naoto turning to face the class. Her voice seemed far away as Yosuke’s proceeded to admire her body in greater detail. “Oh man, her face is just so damn cute. I can see why Kanji would fall for her so bad.” Big blue eyes, lips that weren’t super pouty, but just enough fullness to look tempting and kissable, skin so fair and soft-looking that you almost wonder why you haven’t taken a feel. That’s how Yosuke felt at least. Even though her expression was borderline hard from concentration and trying to appear authoritative, Hanamura still found himself in quiet awe of her subtle beauty. His eyes followed downward, grazing over her neck that was left exposed by an unbuttoned collar. That looked kissable too. Among other things. Her collarbone just barely peeked out, teasing to be licked or bitten. Yosuke’s mind was really starting to take a turn. “Man what I wouldn’t give right now…”

His glazing brown eyes traveled more south, stopping at her still hidden chest. “Damn! I’ve been dying to know what’s hiding under there! Why’s she still doin’ that anyway?! Everyone knows she’s a chick! Well, at least I think so”.Yosuke peeked around the room at some of the girls who seemed to be fawning over Naoto. He cocked an eyebrow. “Not like I’m going to complain if another girl wants a piece of Naoto. I mean, with some of these girls it’d be hot, but man, there’s a lot more than I would’ve thought”.

Suddenly, the day’s lesson stopped.

“And with that, everyone’s dismissed for the day,” Naoto announced, eyes closed and arms crossed in front of her still-bound chest.

“Dude, sweet! Early dismissal!” Yosuke cheered as he began to rise from his seat.

“Everyone except you, Hanamura. You stay put,” Miss. Shirogane ordered.

Yosuke’s face fell. “Wh-what? Why me?!”

Naoto’s eyes met his, something about them freezing Yosuke to his chair. “You’ll see”.

Without extraneous noise, the rest of the class filed out, no one taking notice of the boy in the back of the class still glued to his seat. Soon, the only two left in the room were him and his substitute teacher. “The hell, Naoto?” Yosuke managed to finally say. “What gives?”

“It is my job as your substitute to make sure that you learn your lessons. And I couldn’t help but notice that the words on the board weren’t what you were studying,” Naoto calmly explained, body unmoving.

Yosuke’s heart jumped. “Oh shit! Did she notice me checking her out?! SHIT!” Now he was in trouble. Of all the people to catch him, it was Naoto. He knew he was in for it. God forbid Kanji found out about his wandering eyes. Then he’d REALLY be in for it. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, bracing himself for verbal impact.

“Relax. You’re not in trouble.”

One of Yosuke’s eyes popped open. “What?”

“On the contrary, you’ve helped me realize a better way of teaching you”. A grin had formed on Naoto’s face. She stalked up the aisle until she stood parallel to Narukami’s desk in front of her confused last student’s.

“Better…way?” Yosuke wasn’t quite sure how to react. Something about the whole situation was strange. He didn’t pay attention in class, something his “teacher” usually yelled at him for after school when they all hung out together, it was clear she caught him eying her up but she wasn’t mad and now she was grinning at him. It was the kind of grin that was full of ideas. Ideas and mischief.

Yosuke’s thought process was shattered by what was probably the strangest moment of all; Naoto kicking both Yu and Chie’s desks clear out of alignment with the others and sending them crashing into the rows beyond. The boy’s heart leapt into his throat and arms recoiled around him to protect his face and chest from the forceful action. Once the last piece of now-broken furniture settled, he snapped his attention to Naoto who moved to the front of his desk.

And then put her knee on it.

“Class is in session, Mr. Hanamura,” Naoto purred as she brought her other knee onto the desk, her hand balancing her on the back of Yosuke’s chair. Those kissable lips and neck were only inches away from the frozen redhead’s face. Her big blue eyes were piercing. “And I hope to have your undivided attention”.

All the older student could manage was a rapid nod. His mouth was dry as cotton and his breathing was becoming something of a chore. What the hell was going on? This kind of behavior wasn’t exactly Naoto’s style. It could expected from Kujikawa, even Amagi or Satonaka, but definitely not Shirogane! Yet here she was, kneeling on Yosuke’s desk, back arched and words practically cooing out of her. Something was out of sorts here, but…

“Screw it! This is too damn hot to worry about!” Yosuke resolved mentally. His face became less of that of confusion and more of interest. It made Naoto’s smile widen.

“Perfect. Now for the special lesson plan I have ready for you, you’ll need to move your seat”.

“My seat?” Yosuke questioned stealing a peek at his desk and its new resident. He whined, “Do I have to? I like this set up”.

Naoto emitted a sound that made Yosuke do a mental double take. “Did she just…giggle?! At one of MY jokes?! Holy shit dude…”

“Unfortunately yes. However, I think you’ll find your new accommodations to be, better suited, for what I have planned,” Naoto explained as she lowered herself from the top of the desk. Her fingers slipped over the red ring collar of Yosuke’s under shirt hidden behind the buttons of the warmer weather school-issued white and pulled him free of his seat along the back of the class. She walked him towards the front, and like a dog on a leash he followed loyally. Where ever this train was headed, he knew it was going to be good. He kept himself occupied watching her rear sashay during their short trip which ended at the side of the teacher’s desk. She released his shirt, almost to Yosuke’s dismay, and motioned her hand towards the empty office chair. “Take a seat, Mr. Hanamura. I want to make sure you’re comfortable for your private lesson”.

Yosuke inwardly celebrated as he quickly claimed his new spot. The chair reclined slightly from his weight, the cushion underneath much more pleasant than that of the unforgiving plastic of the student desk. “I could get used to this,” he sighed, arms lifting and hands forming a net to catch the back of his head while he leaned back further.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I find that I can focus better when I’m comfortable,” Naoto stated while she placed her palms on the side of the desk. “Now onto the next step in preparing you for your lesson”. With barely a sign of effort, Naoto hoisted herself onto the longer desk, crawling across it in front of Yosuke. Her position showcased her back with its delicate bend, her lean legs straining against the fabric of her pants looking longer than usual. All the while, her eyes never left Yosuke. She was a vigilant teacher, he had to give her that. “For the second step to get your in a proper state of mind, I’ll need to answer some questions for you, won’t I?”

“Questions?” Yosuke practically squeaked. “Whose got time for questions when there’s a hot babe on all fours on a desk in front of you?!”

“Yes, I’m sure you have a few for me that I can answer,” Naoto assured, posing like a model on her hands and knees only a few feet away.

“I got nothin’,” Yosuke responded quickly, hoping to move onto whatever this lesson was. Which he was almost certain was going to be sexy. At least he hoped and prayed.

“I wouldn’t say that. Here, let me help refresh your memory”. The underclassman shifted herself and repositioned her body so that she stood up from her knees on the desk, her back to her student. Yosuke’s eyes trailed up and down her body. She seemed to be pushing her hips back towards him, accentuating her backside beautifully. “I believe you were staring at this for quite some time. Most likely wanting to take its measure for yourself”.

“Whoa, what?” Yosuke definitely squeaked this time. “You want me to…wait, what kind of question and answer session is this?! I-I’m not complaining, just…curious”.

Yosuke’s almost panicked response brought another grin to Naoto’s features. “Not all questions have to be purely academic,” she started, her hands sliding up her thighs and over her ass, “and not all answers have to be verbal”.

After a beat of stillness, Yosuke broke. Mind racing and hands idle, his rushed forward, pulling the chair with him, and reached. Somehow managing to not crash into the desk, he brought his hands to Naoto’s body, taking in the feeling of the stretched fabric and the delicious curve of her tight backside. Like a curious student should, he examined every part of her, from the top of her thighs to the small of her back, making sure to not miss any detail. This may be the only chance he’d ever get to do such a hands-on lesson with Naoto and he wasn’t going to waste it. Not a damn second of it.

Once she was sure her suddenly revived student had studied enough, Naoto turned her body again so she was facing him, her expression that of gratification. “Very good. I’m glad you seem to be getting into learning now”.

Yosuke grinned like a fox. “You keep giving me lessons like this, and I’ll learn all damn day”.

“Fantastic. Now, your next question”.

Her voice trailed off as she lifted her legs up and rested her feet on Yosuke’s chair, opening herself up to him. He only had a moment to take in the view before her hand found his shirt again and yanked him into her, their faces now only an inch away. Half-lidded hazy blue eyes pierced him and made something down below stir. When she spoke, it was breathy yet demanding. “Find out just how kissable these lips of mine really are”.

It took a moment to register with the redhead what was happening. But once it did, he cut completely loose. He lunged forward, his lips crashing into hers. The feeling was pure bliss. Those lips, they were softer than he ever could have imagined. And even more skilled. The kiss deepened quickly, his tongue coaxing hers out to play easily. The sheer heat of her mouth tangling with his made his knees buckle and his pants shrink. A moan vibrated from Naoto’s throat into Yosuke, making him mock the sound himself. His body reacted to a sudden need of being close to her; his back straightened and his arms pulled her into him, one hand grabbing a handful of her ass, the other throwing her trademark hat aside and burying into her hair. Yosuke could feel her legs wrap tightly around his waist and pull him even closer.

With a quick turn of her head, Naoto broke the kiss. Yosuke followed her motion, groaning and attempting to catch her lips in yet another hot kiss. Her words with even more breathless than before, each syllable panted. “Next question, Hanamura”. The subject of said question was revealed to him via her reaching up and pulling her the collar of her white shirt, craning her neck to expose as much of the delicate flesh there as possible, collarbone jutting out even further. The entire area of creamy flesh called to Yosuke, tempting him to pepper it with kisses, licks and bites. And who was he to not oblige such an offer?

Naoto squirmed and mewled as Yosuke’s tongue blazed a trail up the side of her neck. He teased the skin with the tip of his tongue until her breath caught, cluing him in that he had found a sensitive spot. He took advantage and excavated the area with sucks and nips. Between the feel of her against her mouth, her squirming body against him and the appreciative sounds escaping her sweet lips, Yosuke’s mind was blank. All that was left was pure physical action and reaction. And each time he found a new spot to tease and torment, it was answered by a gasp of air or buck of the hips.

Those hips. Those hips that ground against him, making him groan and push back. Blush heated his face as he climbed up onto the desk, pushing a compliant Naoto onto her back. His teeth found her collarbone, nipping before he licked and sucked at the delicate flesh. Slender fingers combed up through his mahogany hair then gripped, pulling him back slightly, the small pain offering forth even more pleasure. He only stopped when he felt a second hand against his chest.

No. Not against his chest. Against hers. Her bound chest. Her hand was unbuttoning her shirt. Yosuke watched each button become undone, eyes hungrily awaiting what was hidden underneath. He glanced up at her face, Naoto’s cheeks blushed, eyes even more glazed over than before. He inwardly chuckled. “I wonder how much longer she can keep up the teacher routine before she just breaks down”.

The final button gave way and the panels of her shirt separated, showing not only her bindings, but her bare stomach. She was perfectly fit, as he had imagined many times before. Her breasts were strained under the bindings and escaped over the top. They seemed to be begging Yosuke to let them free. Yosuke sat back to take in the whole scene. Naoto on her back, short dark blue hair mussed and wild, her eyes glazed, lips swollen and cheeks blushed. Her bound chest lifted and rose with each heavy breath. She managed to speak despite how completely taken by desire she seemed.

“This is your last question we must settle before your lesson begins,” she began, tone deeper than before. “I know you’ve been wondering what I keep hidden away from the world. Whether what Rise discovered from our test results is true. You have your chance to find out. And once you do, your lesson will begin”.

He was falling for the teacher student routine. The kinky lines, the forbidden setting, the chance to get Naoto to truly appreciate being a woman like nothing else can; it was all impossible to ignore. He had to play along at least a bit. Licking his lips, Yosuke couldn’t help but ask in a similar sultry tone, “And what lesson would that be, Miss. Shirogane”.

A sexy pout shaped Naoto’s irresistible lips as she pushed herself up and pressed herself against him, handing him a pair of scissors from an open desk drawer. Her words were slathered in hot seduction, almost bringing Yosuke to his knees. “An anatomy lesson. And once you’ve gotten the answer to your last question, you’re going to have a very hands-on experience like no other with me”.

Yosuke sucked in a long breath, teeth biting into his lower lip. Before he could move, Naoto continued, driving the point home and Yosuke absolutely wild.

“To clarify, I want you to fuck me, Yosuke”.

Scissors worked on her bandages.

“I want you to fuck me hard”.

Her bindings loosened.

“Fuck me until I scream”.

“Fuck! Almost there!”

“Make me scream your name, Yosuke”.

“One last cut and I’ll make you scream, Naoto, I swear to God, you’ll scream so loud!”

“Yosuke. Yosuke! YOSUKE!”

“YOSUKE!”

“AAH!”

Heart racing and breath labored, Yosuke practically launched out of his desk. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” He found himself at the back of the class again, his friends surrounding him, Chie’s face close to where he had been before he took flight. Where was Naoto?! Why were they here? Then it hit him.

“Damnit! It was all a dream!” Then his previous question received a response.

A response that was paired with cracking knuckles.

“Yeah, that’s what I’d like ta know,” a rough, low voice behind him agreed. Slowly Yosuke turned towards the source, face paling as his eyes met Kanji’s.

“Uuuhh, um, listen, its not what it sounded like! A-Assuming you guys heard anything!”

“Oh we heard something, alright,” Yukiko managed to get out between giggle fits.

“Yeah, sounds like someone was having a better school day than the rest of us,” Rise teased.

“Dude, I swear!” Yosuke started to panic, his eyes darting from face to face, finally stopping on Kanji’s. “I didn’t! I mean! Ooh maaaan”.

Before Kanji reached down to pick up Yosuke and presumably beat him into nothing, the sliding door nearest to them opened, and Naoto stepped in. “Excuse me, but I was hoping someone could answer something for me”.

Yosuke’s face reddened and he scrambled to his feet and out the door. “S-Sorry Naoto! But I can’t handle anymore questions right nooooooooow!” And he disappeared down the hall.

Puzzled, Naoto looked to the rest of her friends. “Did I…miss something?”

“No,” Yu answered, grinning. “Yosuke just had…a rough day”.


End file.
